Arion
Areone (translated Arion or Arione in fan translation) is the son of Trabant, and thus is the crown prince of Thracia. Despite being the fiancé of Linoan, he appears to be in love with his foster sister Altenna. In Chapter 9, he knocks Altenna out (so Trabant would think she was dead), and after Trabant is dead, he says to her that she should join the Liberation Army with Leaf and that the next time that they meet, they would be enemies. He is the final boss of Chapter 9, and with the Gungnir, he is very powerful. Once he is defeated, Yurius warps him away in order to sway him to his side. In the Final Chapter, Areone appears again, trying to retake Chalphy Castle. However, Altenna can talk to him and get him to become an allied unit, and he mentions that he doesn't fight for the Liberation Army or Celice, but for her. In-Game Base Stats |Dragon Master |Major Dain |27 |70 |26 |6 |24 |21 |12 |27 |9 |9 |Pursuit Continue Awareness |Sword - A Lance - * |Gungnir Prayer Ring *'Leadership Stars:' 5 *'Gold:' 5000 Strategy Areone is fought twice, once in Chapter 9, and once in the Final Chapter. He has the same stats both times, although he comes with a Prayer Ring which he drops when you defeat him in Chapter 9. In Chapter 9, Areone appears near Thracia Castle with a large squad of strong Dragon Knights wielding Sleep Swords and Silver Lances around him. He has extremely high defense and attack and comes with the Holy Lance Gungnir and 5-star leadership, as well as the ability to hit several times in one battle thanks to his Pursuit and Continue skills. Also, he has the Awareness skill, making bows not effective against him and nullifying skills such as Meteor Sword. Due to this, you should hit him with magic from two spaces away, and it may be easiest to have the Holsety user defeat him, as the Gungnir has limited range. In the Final Chapter, he appears with a small squad of five Dragon Knights with Silver Lances over the lake in the southwest corner of the map, flying west directly towards Chalphy. If you choose to battle him, it will be the same as the last encounter, except he has no Prayer Ring, and you units will be significantly stronger. If you choose not to fight him, have Altenna moved in a position just outside the range of the Dragon Knight in front of Areone before his squad gets too close to Chalphy. Altenna will then be just 3 squares away from him if that is done. After that, you have two choices: - the first is to kill the Dragon Knight in front of Areone, then use Altenna's Canto movement to reach Areone and talk to him. - The 2nd choice is to go around the dragon knights and talk to Areone without killing any units. Since it only takes 7-8 spaces to do so, it is much easier than preforming the 1st option, which goes completely to the chance of whether Altenna will be able to get the kill, what with the Gae Bolg's high weight and Areone's 5-star leadership. After making Areone neutral, you can either do nothing with Altenna, or have her lead Areone's squad to combat Yurius and the Dark Warlords, though this can risk Areone getting killed. Gallery File:Areone TCG1.jpg AreoneFE4.png|Areone's portrait in Seisen no Keifu ArionFE5.png|Areone's portrait in Thracia 776. AreoneFE4NFManga.jpg|Areone as he appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaption. Altenna Areone.jpg|Areone and Altenna Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Enemies Category:Allies